Splitting Ways
by Twister of the Mind
Summary: Jack is leaving for Washington and Sam needs to give him her gift before its too late, but will her nerves holdout… One Shot


_Arthur Note: I hope you enjoy this piece and I must thank, Beka Alcott, who did a wonderful job beta reading this piece. I also change the color of the gift from blue to green, because_ _pain in the mikta_ _informed me Jack's favor color peridot which is olive green in color. Thank you pain in the mikta!_

**Splitting Ways**

Sam stopped staring at the smooth wooden door in front of her that had somehow become so ominous since this morning's meeting. Tracing the simple black letter on the shiny golden plaque, reality finally sank in.

Jack was leaving for Washington tomorrow morning and SG-1 was finally being broken apart for good. Yes in truth, SG-1 had been broken apart for sometime, since Jack had become a general and the CO of Stargate Command. Still he'd never been far and had remained part of Sam's daily routine, part of her life. No longer was that going to be true.

Looking down, Sam saw her fingers tightly wrapped around the simple blue wrapped gift with a silver bow. It looked so plan, so lacking. Her heart screamed what her mind would not admit, he was leaving her. It was silly, she knew that. They'd mutually agreed long ago to bury their feelings, but that didn't make them not exist. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she glanced around the debriefing room, fearful; someone might have walked in on that display of emotion. It still remained empty.

Yes, she'd fallen in love with Jack, and no matter what the status of their relationship Sam wanted him to stay, to stay with her. It didn't matter that his decision was logical for the advancement of his career and that it had nothing to do with her, Sam wanted to beg him to stay. She wouldn't, for both their sakes. Even though the thought kept crossing her mind, and had everyday since hearing about his imminent departure.

Of course, they would see each other from time to time, but it wouldn't be the same. He had become a part of her life, something so common, so normal, in a not so normal life and now that pillar of stability was vanishing. You're being foolish, Sam scolded. No matter how far apart they were, their feelings wouldn't change. Jack would still secretly love her as she did him.

She had to get this over with, she couldn't take much more. Raising her hand, she stopped as new thought jumped into her head. What if he thought it was silly, or worse, pathetic? _Stop it, _she scolded herself, _Jack will like it no matter what it is, after all it's the thought that counts_. Still Sam couldn't help but think how corny it was. Of course she could simply leave; no one would be the wiser.

Turning she took a few steps before a voice called: "Carter?"

Jack was coming out of his office, fighting to balance a box filled to the brim. "You need something?"

"Hey sir, I was just." Sam saw no way out. "Well I got this for you." She reluctantly held out the present, and Jack hesitated looking at his full arms. Moving over to the table, which both of them had spent hours debriefing at, he put the stuff down with a smile.

"You shouldn't have! And hey, it's blue - my favorite color!"

"I thought your favorite color was green." Sam said as he took the gift.

"I like both, equally." He said defensively.

Sam twisted her hands together, watching as Jack ripped away the wrapping. "I hope you like it."

Jack's smirk grew wider, causing her heart to race. As he finished opening the gift, he held up a wooden rectangular picture frame.

"Carter, thank you." He simply said, while examining the picture. Though she couldn't see it from her position, she knew the picture was that of SG-1 taken by SG-5 during a mission. Sam had always kept it on her desk.

"I know it's not much, but I thought it would be nice for you to have something to remember us by, and it doesn't show anything it's not suppose to. So you should be able, if you want…."

"It's wonderful, and of course I'll put on my desk." Jack engulfed her in a strong hug. Her emotions broke through her walls as tears pricked in her eyes, and Sam knew she was acting like a little girl.

"God, I'm going to miss you." Sam battled the tears in an effort to simply enjoy the bitter-sweet embrace.

"Me too." Jack looked down at her, his eyes filled with pain. "Don't worry; before you know it things will be back to normal and you guys will have forgotten all about me."

"Somehow I doubt that sir."

"It's not like we're never going to see each other again Carter, and look on the bright side, maybe you'll get a new team member that actually understands what you're rattling on about all the time." He teased.

"Ha ha, really funny sir." Her smile dropped a little as she looked at him. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Only for a little while." Jack squeezed her tightly. "Only for a little while." Releasing her, he walked over and tucked the picture into the box so it wouldn't fall.

"Take care, Jack."

"Oh I'll be fine. You guys are the ones who'll be getting into God knows what kind of trouble. Just make sure you get out of it, I don't want to have to be coming back here all the time, to save you." He grinned.

"Understood sir."

He paused at the door with the box in his arms, his face filled with emotion. "Take care Sam. See you soon."

_Please review, so I can know what you thought..._

__

Because so many people have shown great interest in this being expanded into a story. I will consider doing so in the future. It likely will be after I finish Fishing...


End file.
